You're a Savior Harry
by LuciferSinbad
Summary: First ever story. Harry Potter is no ordinary boy. Of course he's not the boy who lived either. He's a savior. Reincarnated from the past and the child of two familiar faces. Read as he and a few other familiar face go through a whole new adventure. Non-canon. Will contain several other crossovers. Update when possible. First three up already.
1. Awakened

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Anything you recognize is not mine at all.

This is a combination of Harry Potter Seiken Tsukai No World Break and other things.

First ever story dont be too harsh

Summary

It's the summer before first year and for some reason Harry, a young boy with black hair with a slight fring of silver with gold eyes, keeps dreaming of these two people who for some reason he can't put his finger on just yet.

Chapter 1

Prologue

The year is 2020. Saviors have been introduced to the world for decades. Reincarnated heroes in present day.

Most people pass it off as nonsense but those who remember themselves are shipped off to be trained to harness their powers and become saviors. One ten year old boy in Little Whinging is against his relatives constant efforts is about to be thrust into a whole new world.

"Oi boy get the mail." Yelled an oversized walrus otherwise known as as Vernon Dursley a.k.a. my uncle.

Everyday I am forced to slave away at the whims of him, my aunt, and cousin. I only have one escape. I've been reading a lot about these people who are known as saviors who my uncle says are all frauds even though they're the ones who keep us all safe from the metaphysicals.

I keep seeing these images in my sleep of after some research I discovered was my past life. It took me some time but I finally discovered who I was. Or at least partially anyways. I am the reincarnation of the son of the Dark Lord and Netherworld Sorceress. Unfortunately for now other than a few precious moments I can't remember much else which includes my name. But there has been a lot of talk lately that British HQ will be sending a representative to all the homes of potential saviors to be shipped away to Japan for training.

Aunt Petunia and by extent my uncle are bursting with excitement that their precious Duddy-kins getting picked to be a savior despite all his unpleasant qualities. The only possible thing he could be in a past life would be a troll. Of course I can't say that or I'll be punished again but ever since I discovered my restoration magic I have nothing to fear.

I look through the stack and all I see are bills, bills, bills, letter from Marge, but as as I see the last two my eyes widen, well really the last one as it's addressed to me. Mr. H. J. Potter. I walk back to the kitchen and give Vernon his mail and lightly toss Dudley his and walk quickly back to my cupboard and read eager to see its contents.

 _Dear Mr. H. J. Potter,_

 _British HQ is pleased to inform you that at noon on the day of the arrival Sir Edwards of British HQ shall be coming to your to inspect the prana of you and one other resident. If you are selected you shall be transferred with all expenses paid and everything you shall need provided to transfer you to the school in Japan called Akane Academy._

 _Wishing all the good luck,_

 _Angela Johnson_

I nearly fainted with all the excitement. I'll finally have the chance to prove myself and become a hero. I will be a savior.

 **"Boy get out here."** I am broken out of my excited reverie by the sound of my uncle yelling for me like usual.

"Soon I'll be out of here and then it's my turn to help protect the world.

Time Skip...

It's five minutes to noon and it's almost time for Sir Edwards and his assistant to arrive. Shockingly my uncle is including me in this meeting. Probably cause he either wants to show off Dudley or because the letter said that 2 people would be tested. Either way for once it'll be my chance to shine and not Dudley's.

"Where the bloody hell is that pompous idiot. Making us good people wait like this." Petunia says with the other 2 nodding in agreement. I cant help but somewhat agree with them. Everyone knows just what type of person Sir Edwards is. Member of the 6 or not he is one of the most egotistical people you'll ever meet.

"Oh my someone is certainly impatient. I've been here for five minutes and none of you noticed and I'm quite insulted. Hello you lot, as you may have realized I'm Sir Edwards member of the Six and representative of the British HQ. I've cone to inspect a Mr. Harry Potter, and once I've done that I shall be on my way and out of your hairs. Mm this is quite good tea. Angela write down the name of this tea."

"Of course Sir Edwards. I apologize for this intrusion good people. Something like this will never happen again. Now then, will Harry Potter please step forward."

Just as I was about to step forward I was cut off by Dudley who screamed. "Wait a minute why not me that letter said I had great potential. How could you possibly choose that freak over me? I'm a real hero not that freak."

He just answered his own question.

"You young man have just answered your own question." Called it. "You see during those five minutes I was waiting whilst none of you realized I was here I was reading your spirits and I saw that yours was very weak and had no potential of being a reincarnated hero. This young man his aura is not like something I've ever seen before. His spirit is similar to that of another young man I met recently who goes by the name of Moroha Haimura." I gasp silently as for some reason that name stirs something in my memory.

"Now then young man do you mind if I try something real quick? This little trick should bring out your inner soul if only just a little. It should allow you to find yourself and once you name yourself if it works then we've found what we're looking for and you're coming with us to HQ."

I step forward without hesitation and when I'm close enough he spreads his hands and channels his spirit energy and shoots it at me. At first it hurts for a second but once it's over I open my eyes and I can feel something inside myself that I'd never felt before.

"I remember. My name is Azazel _( **AN** **: No relation to Azazel from DXD)**_ Son of Shu Saura and the Netherworld Sorceress. I am the sorcerer of time and creation."

And with that I've fully awoken to myself and promptly passed out due to the shock and release of my powers.


	2. Reunion with an Old Friend

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Anything that looks familiar isn't mine at all.

Reunion with a very old friend

 _I am running in a field. Before me are thousands of soldiers armed and preparing for a fight against me. I smirk as I think. 'They're always so eager to die' I raise my staff as I begin my chant 'By the power of creation flurry. Spread, spread across and envelop all that I see. Yield to none and destroy all those before me.' Now **STORM FLURRY.'** As I say that quick as lightning a storm of all the elements comes down and completely decimates the army in front of me._ _"All those who stand against fall before Azazel. King of this territory." While I use dark magic I believe that there is neither good or evil. There's just choices and what we do with them. I smile as I see a member of my team walk up next to me. My right hand the queen of creation with the power to create aided by the power of her limitless imagination. With her blonde hair and kind eyes, she is my most trusted friend who enjoys causing a bit of mischief with me._ _I start to wake up with those eyes being the last thing I see._ I sit up in shock and look around as I realize I'm not in my cupboard as the memories of what recently occured start to play in my mind. It all comes back to me. After receiving a letter I had a meeting with the Six's resident wackadoodle and he awakened my mind.

I'm broken out of my reverie by the sound of my door opening and in walks to my surprise not Angela like I expected but a strange blonde girl with an otherworldly air about her but she looks strangely familiar. Could she possibly be,

"I see you're awake. My name is Luna Lovegood. What's yours?"

"I'm Harry. Would you mine telling me where I am exactly?"

"British headquarters. Right now Sir Edwards is in a meeting so I thought I'd give you company."

This girl is strange. There's something about her that makes me feel like I already know her. Wait a minute now I know why. She's the girl from my dream. But that would make her. "Leslie." I say too shocked to believe that this random blonde could be my best friend who meant the world to me who I tragically lost at such a young age.

"Yes Jesse or should I say Azazel its me. We might've been separated in our previous lives but now we can be together like we used to in this one. It's me Leslie or should I say Angel."

I bolt out of my bed and hug her tightly as we both cry. We met a very long time ago and we discovered we had extended life spans so we spent all our time together and occassionally would adopt fake identities as a way to have fun. When I lost her all those years ago it was the worst day of my life. But now we can start all over.

"Leslie it's really you. I thought after the rope incident we'd never meet again yet here you are."

"I always knew we'd meet again some day. I never lost hope in you my King.

"As elegant as ever my Queen." I say acting in our usual manner and after a second we both crack up laughing. Once we finish we were about to start catching up when we hear a throat clearing.

"My this is touching. I never imagined you two would know each other much less in a level like this. Looks like I owe Maya five bucks. Anyways I came to collect the two of you. I've spoken with the higher ups and yhe both of you along with another are going to be shipped to Akane ahead of schedule. Now normally you'd be put into a sort of preliminary school but the higher ups felt it would be a good test run to put you at the main school now. So what do you say?"

I was surprised. I mean I was barely 11 yet here I am about to go to what was essentially a high school for heroes with my long lost best friend. I looked at here and she did the same to me and we both nodded our heads to each other and we turned back to Edwards and said ""Okay.""

And with that our life of craziness and adventure was about to begin.


	3. Meeting of the Minds

Thank you all for reading this and thnx for your reactions I hope that I can keep you all on til the end.

I will give a shoutout to anyone who can guess where I used the reference from the last chapter. Anyone who wants to try can just put it in the comments.

ReadEnjoy

Oh and before I forget I am in need of a Beta-Reader if anyone is up for it.

Meeting of then Minds

We followed Sir Edwards hand in hand with permanent smiles on our faces. In our previous lives together the two of us were as close as close could be until a tragic accident split us apart. I remember that for months I tried to move on until one day shortly after bringing my little sister into the fold in an attempt to move on I couldn't take it anymore and committed suicide and died in the same way as the girl right next to me. I never imagined we'd see each other again in this way but here we are.

For saviors meeting someone from your previous life is not a very common yet not rare thing. What is rare is for those people to be in the same region. Reincarnation has no boundaries. If you're lucky to be a savior then there is no telling or limit to where you might end up. Last week I heard that through social media they were able to reunite Blackbeard and his crew who'd been scattered all over the globe.

"Look alive you two lovebirds." Said Sir Edwards smirking at the two of us as we blush and quickly let go of each others hands as we realize that we were at the doors that would lead to the meeting room where we'd be on conference call with the 6 as both me and Les-Luna had been registered as rank S. I have to get used to calling her by her name in this time period as she said that she wants to keep her true identity a secret for awhile. Or at least we can find a place for us to be alone.

"Now then as you both are no doubt already aware of this meeting shall pretty much decide your fate. I want the both of you to stay strong and don't be afraid to speak your minds. But also before I forget I want the both of you to stay away from the Russian representative. Out of all of us she is the most shifty and untrustworthy person I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. She's up to something I just know it and I have no doubt that she will try to use this meeting to her advantage but not publicly. But anyways no need to worry about that now, just stay calm and everything will be alright."

He spares one more pitying glance at us as he grasps the handles of the door and opens them.

I grab Luna's hand as quick as I can and I can feel that she's just as nervous as I am. We both look at each other as we step through those doors to meet with 6 of the most powerful people in the world.

"Don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine." I say to reassure her but mostly myself."

"I'm not worried I have you with me. Besides from what Angela said they only need us for about five minutes and then we're allowed to do whatever we want for the rest of the day while they conduct whatever business they have." She says with a smile which I return as we walk in.

We step right up towards two chairs at the end of a table with the other representatives and like we were taught wait until we are instructed to sit.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Lovegood, you may please take a seat at the table." We did as we were instructed and waited for someone to speak again.

"Now then, little children," said Russia's representative voice filled with poison and disdain, practically oozing with disrespect. "Am I correct in assuming that your guardians have already told you why you children are here."

""Yes"" we both say as courteously as we can though inside we were brimming with anger. We hadn't even been here five minutes and she's already managed to tick us both off.

"Now then," said the Japanese rep, "it says here in your files that during the test of the British rep your levels although untrained were shown at S rank. Is that true?"

Before we could respond surprisingly it wasn't the Russian rep who vut us off but the French rep Charles Saint-Germain. "Why of vourse it is. There is no way these two infants could possibly be as strong as us. Edwards was clearly lying in order to get a leg up for his country."

The anger between the four of us at that accusatipn was completely palpable. He didn't realize it at the time but there was literally nothing stupider he could've said at that moment.

"Now wait just a moment here," but before he could finish they sensed a rise of prana levels and turned towards the two of us.

Sufficed to say no one had any doubts about us now. It wasn't just by our prana but our regalia so to speak.

People with a strong connection can generate more than just their weapon but past attire like armor or the such for which they were known.

Me and Luna were dressed in regal clothing with enough enchamtments which can also function as armor. They were a mixture of gold, red, blue, and purple. With both of our crowns on our heads it completely together this colorful hodge podge.

"Told you. All those in favor of putting these two on a trial run in the Japanese branch so they can get some combat experience and prove themselves worthy of joining our ranks." It was a near unanimous decision. Everyone had recognized our auras and knew the stpries behind them.

"All those opposed." Russia and France tried but after a second put their hands down in surrender. "Motion carried. You two pack and prepare whatever you need we leave tomorrow morning. Now go run off and do whatever you like we still have a few things to discuss here."

WIth that we respectively nodded towards Sir Edwards and practically ran out of the room with Angela under the orders of Edwards following us and trying to catch up followed by laughter from Edwards at our antics.

"That went better than expected." I said in relief.

"Told you didn't have anything to worry about." She says trying to be serious for a moment and then sticking her tongue out at me and running ahead of me. I shake my head for a moment before I run after her.

Some things never change. Immortals how I've missed this.


	4. New School, Old Horrors

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I don't own.

Merry Christmas

New School, Old Horrors

After the meeting me and Leslie spent the rest of the day preparing for our trip to Japan where we'll be enrolled at Akane Academy. We're both so excited. Back in our old lives we never really got a chance to leave the U.S. or really its variant in that time period. Point is that we're going to a place where we can really hone our powers. It'll be weird being two of the youngest people there but Edwards said that the headmistress has a younger sister our age which will be helpful.

"Don't be nervous Jess things will be fine." I knew she'd catch on to my nervous feelings. We'd known each other our since birth in our old lives. Our parents were enslaved by a former kingdom and after my father destroyed it he took my mother and her parents somewhere the four of them could be safe and shortly after we were born they split up.

"It feels so weird going to a new country. I just hope that there might be a chance that I'll run into my parents. From what I know there is a bit of an internal conflict within my father. It seems from what Ando has told us that he has two lives in his head. The one from my lifetime and one as a swordsman. Aside from that I'm just worried they won't remember me. I know they probably won't immediately it's just concerning how long it'll take."

"Calm down Jesse there's nothing to worry about. You have me. Plus there's always the possibility that we'll run into someone from the team as well so you have them too."

"As usual your logic tramples mine. You have a way with words."

"'Tis my power after all. my king." she lats her head on my shoulder and a few minutes later we hear a voice say: "Attention passengers we will be landing in five minutes. I repeat we will be landing in five minutes."

I sigh as that means the next step in our little adventure is about to begin. But just as she said the first time. I just have to keep an open mind.

Timeskip...

I stretch a bit as we get off the plane after a 15 hour flight. I look around as the school said they'd be sending someone to get us. I feel someone tug on my sleeve and I look towards where Luna is trying to get me to notice and I see someone holding a sign with our current lives names on them. With everything that's been going on I forgot that we have to stick to those names as those are the ones we'll be mostly addressed as.

We head towards the man waiting for us and after a quick nod of confirmation we head off to the school for freshman orientation after which we'll be taken to where we will be living.

We look around at the city as we pass by and it is so amazing and full of life, there were so many amazing things to see. Hard to believe that this would be our new home for a while.

We start to approach the school and as we start to pull up I see Headmistress Mari Shimon and her younger sister Maya. As we get out I get a better look at the school and I see some people training off in the distance.

"Welcome to Akane, so glad you could make it. Come in the opening ceremony is about to start. Once it's over Maya will show you to your rooms."

As we walk to the auditorium I could've sworn I heard one of the older students mutter 'Dead Meat' as he passed and I know Luna heard it too as we both paused for a moment in shock.

At that moment we both were thinking the same thing.

 _Not again._


	5. First Day and Fresh Old Faces

**AN** : I Own NOTHING.

First Day and Fresh Old Faces

"Andonve again I'd like to thank you all for joining us here at Akane Academy. Classes start tomorrow so be prepared."

Me and Luna stay back a bit once the speech is over since we were told we'd have to wait a bit while the principal settles a few things. Ilook over as I hear a commotion as I see a strange pinkette headbutting another student who was sleeping during the opening ceremony. Don't blame her he sort of had it coming, but that was a little extreme.

I laugh a bit and then pause as I get a better look at the male. I'd recognize that strange hairstyle anywhere. _If he's here then that means._ I scan the room as knowing her she's most likely asleep.

My deductive reasoning was correct as I spot her in the corner not too far off from the other two sleeping. But I can tell she sensed me looking at her as she opens her eyes, not slowly as you'd expect but rapidly. She looks over at me with tears in her eyes as unconsciously tears start to form in mine and we both got out of our seats and run to each other and hug each other tightly as if afraid the other might disappear.

"Azazel! I thought I'd never see you again. Yet here you are my darling boy."

"I'm right here mum. My how I've missed you both. Speaking of father I can sense it. He doesn't remember me yet does he? Or you for that matter."

"No I'm afraid. He's too stuck on a different life where he'd lived as a Holy Swordsman I'm afraid. But eventually he will come back to us."

I smile at that. I honestly don't blame him at all. Although his is a bit of a rare case I know a lot about it. With having to manage two other lives alongside his current one it can be taxing on the mind enough that one of them is carte blanche.

We head over to the smiling, _smirking,_ Luna. I introduce them and by that I mean reintroduce and they smile as the memories start to come back.

Our strange reunion is broken up by the entrance of Maya. She told us that our rooms were ready. I ask if my mom who went by Shizuno in this life could come with us and she said that she saw no problem with that, clearly seeing how close the three of us are.

Our room was pretty standard but just about big enough for the three of us without having to worry about space.

After we unpacked and later ate dinner we headed back to our rooms excited for the first day. Who knows what'll happen. Maybe it'll be fun.

Sadly though I was completely off. First thing I see is a weird pinkette with an air of wantonly affection clinging to my father like theybwere conjoined twins. _'I'm going to wring her neck.'_ Unknowingly this thought was shared by both parent and child. After brief introductions and a quick change they were headed to the arena and were trying to harness Prana with barely anyone having some afect.

I could manifest my other half aside from my life as Azazel which was my dominant side but there's something else inside me that I just can't reach yet. Really I was holding back, trying not to show off yet.

"Watch. When you can manifest Prana anything is easy like so." said the pimkette as she lifted up a random classmate one handedly who kindly asked her to let her down and that it wasn't a big deal as she didn't weigh that much anyways.

"Big deal. You can barely do it at all, and we're supposed to be intimidated. Watch how it's really down." The student Gen Isurugi or should I say Gary Fulcher, said as he managed a full body transformation and swung his double sided axe around a bit. Much like Satsuki and clearly showing off.

"Since you think you're such a big deal," ignorantly said Satsuki, "how about we have a match to see who's really top dog in this class."

"Sounds good to me. How bout you teach. Doing this will be a good way to show how two saviors fight. And its not like we'll get hurt anyways."

Seeing there was no way he'd be able to talk them out of it he allowed the fight and stood in as ref. "Begin."

At the sound of the bell she manifested her weapon and they both charged at each other and went at it like animals.

From the start of this fight I could tell who had the higher advantage and not just because one of them could fully manifest his outfit and weapon.

In under three minutes this fight was over. "You lost Satsuki come on."

As she reaches to grab his hand I see that Gary was not about to let up. **_'Starlight: Sun Burst.'_** One of the perks of being me is that I don't have to bother with the long chants and have to use as little words as possible.

I don't know what came over me but as quick as I was to use the spell to blind him I suddenly disappear from where I was and appear again in front of Gary with my dragon headed staff/cane at his neck.

"It's not nice to hit a lady when she's down. I suggest you back off unless you want to get hurt. This staff does more than cast spells. In a pinch it also functions as a sword, so unless you want to be a headless chicken for a few hours, I suggest you back off." I say tightening my reverse grip and pushing it further into his neck without drawing out the blade but leaving my threat open. Since it's a interchangeable weapon I don't have to worry about shedding any accidental blood. But anyone who sees my eyes can tell I mean business.

After a few more seconds he backs away with fear in his eyes. I disperse my staff and pat away imaginary dirt on my pants as I return to Shizona and Luna's sides.

"Have enough fun Headmistress? You know you could've stopped this whole fight at any time. I understand using people for ones own amusement but still.

 _'That staff, that power, could it be,' "_ Azazel? Is that you?"

Me and the others smirk and give a look that say _Took him long enough._ "Glad to see you finally remembered me father."

"I thought I'd never see the two of you again. Angel, my you've grown, come here all of you." He said as we all tackled him.

We just sat there and then we got back up and just stood there laughing and reminscing in the fact that we were back together once again.

"What'd I tell you Jin? Aren't they like what I told you?"

"You're right about that headmistress. I'll approach the boy later today and give him an invitation. As for the boy I haven't been able to see much about their abilities so I'll wait to give my judgement." said Jin leader of the Strikers team which operates under the school.

 _'Ancient Dragons, Netherworld Sorceress, and the Sorcerers of Creation. My won't this be an interestint year ahead of us_.

"WHAT!!? Are you certain you have the right guy? I mean I've just started and even then I'm barely a student. I'm not even 11 years old yet."

"That may be true but from what I've been told about the the two of you, though you may be children you have the powers of S rank so I've decided to extend an invitation. And Shizuno my offer still stands if you want it."

I look at Luna and see what she thinks but she sends me a smile that tells me she'll follow me no matter what. I get the same look from my parents.

"We're in."

"Alright. I can tell you'll do great especially with some more training. The person you held off in the arena was my little brother by the way. Thank you for that. He needed to be knocked down a few pegs. I'll send someone later to give you informatiomal packets on everything you'll need to know."

"Wait what about me?" cried out a whiny voice. We looked around trying to see where it came from until we spotted Satsuki on top of the roof to the entrance. "I fought him too as well you know. If these brats get in then what about me. This pipsqueak wouldn't've gotten a chance if it wasn't for me challenging him in the first place.

"That may be true but you were defeated, quite hilariously I admit. Gen's not ready for something like this, if you couldn't hold your own against him then you're not ready for this either. Maybe once you grow and mature, but not now."

She looks to father hoping to get some support from what he's told us about his pasts, her older brother but he just stood there looking a bit guilty about not helping her since he couldn't do anything.

She storms off crying like a little girl about not getting her way. Luna's eleven and even she doesn't do that.

"Oh man now I'm gonna have to find her and apologize later on."

"Don't worry Moroha she'll get over it. She'll just have to get over it."

"Let's go. I managed to convince the Headmistress to let us move in together. Now we can be a real family together."

With that we said goodbye to Jin and went on our ways. Not knowing what will lie ahead of us.

 _With that as the two dragons danced in the sky we headed on to a new day unaware of the things that will come ahead. So caught up in glory we didn't see the horror in the future._

 _Poor Harry, he just got his family back and someday off in the future they might be ripped apart again._

Next Time on You're a Savior Harry _So changing that title_

Charge of the Black Knight

 _Beep, Beep, Beep_

If anyone has been paying attention that is a hint as to whose next. Though he may be a part I will be sticking to canon in the next chapter.

What came before this was my attempt at imitating the end of each episode. Don't judge, just trying to spice things up.

 **R** **R**


	6. Charge of the Black Knight

**Disclaimer:** See First Chapter

Charge of the Black Knight

"Everyone, before we begin let's welcome our three newest members. Harry, Luna, and Shizuno. Welcome to the Strikers."

"We are the Swords of Salvation."

"We stand as the saviors of everyone." We'd been briefed on some of the things we needed to know beforehand.

"Hold on a second. Everyone has been talking so much about the two of you and has been completely ignoring how awesome I am. I want to challenge you to a duel and when I beat you I'll show you up and laugh in your face."

"How did someone like that get into the strikers?"

"Everyone asks that. We wonder the same."

"Come on dude he's a kid. Don't you think you're going a bit overboard?"

"Don't worry Jin I accept. Don't expect me to go easy on you."

"Fine. I'll allow it."

We stood apart from each other and after he tried to look intimidating by blowing up his already large head he started chanting a spell. " _Purgatory in the netherworld, the flames are impartial, and consume good, evil, and chaos alike. They purify all with fierce charity. Incinerate_."

"Ice shield."

"Ha like that'll do him any good. Stupid squirt. Huh." Instead of a crumpled heap like he expected there was just burnt dirt like he wasn't even there. Right behind you and thanks for the spell. Incinerate."

Too knocked off guard he tries to protect himself using his prana he ends up falling short and gets knocked back against the wall and falls unconscious.

"I win. Can we start training Jin or is there someone else I have to beat up?" As the arrogant weirdo picks himself up off the floor glaring at me the whole time we all fall back in line.

* * *

I don't think I've ever been this exhausted and I voiced as much. "Training was so rough today. But I'll get used to it eventually. Oh no dad, it's your stalker."

True enough waiting for my father was the pinkette who keeps shooting glares and spitballs at me when she thinks I don't notice. She's one of those people who can't take a hint even when all the evidence is staring her dead in the face like it was a sword.

"Bout time Moroha you took so long I'm starving. Where should we go eat, I know a great place." We just walked by the psychotic girl ignoring her when suddenly my father stopped and turned around to address her.

"Wait, I'll take you some place but just for today only. Don't go reading into it it's just out of pity."

"Yay, I knew you'd come around to me eventually, after today I'll be able to finally win him over to me."

"Come on Luna let's go back to the dorm and leave the three of them to whatever this is." I grab her hand and pull her towards the directions of the dorms and soon we were racing with her beating me once again. Man how I've missed this.

* * *

Maybe we should've stayed with mom. As we reached the entrance to where we were staying we found ourselves blocked by unfriendly familiar faces.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP. Here that that's my loser detector and right now it's going off even more than usual." I admit there's a lot I've missed about my former life but this I would never.

"Hoager, I see you're back as well, and without your little puppet too. Why can't you just leave us alone that was a long time ago."

"Sorry twinkle toes but I've got to pay you back for that punch you gave me in our former lives." Seeing he wasn't gonna budge me and Luna gave each other a nod and with a few quick spells we encased him in black ice.

"Bye squoagre." As we walked by him he broke out of the ice and as the dust clears in his place was a dark knight.

"So that's his form then."

"Looks like it." I say and then without a second thought we walk away not really caring as he tries to call us back.

"Come back here you two don't you wanna fight me?"

"Not really." We both reply not looking back or breaking our pace.

"Damn the both of you I'll get you some day."

* * *

"So what are we gonna do today. Since your parents are out on a date or whatever and we don't have training we have the day to ourselves."

"Who knows but we've got the whole days to ourselves for once. Who knows how long it'll be before we have another chance like this."

"Kids come quickly. Harry it's your parents. They're under attack at the mall." Jin suddenly ran up to us panting heavily clearly having run from where ever he was.

"WHAT!"

* * *

"What's going on?"

"About twenty minutes ago an alert of a metaphysical appearing in the mall downtown. It's been evacuated but unfortunately it looks like both your parents are still trapped trying to fight it."

"Then why don't we go help them."

"I cant send back up. This thing is not an ordinary metaphysical, if it was it'd be no match for us but we've never seen like it before. It'd take a hundred men and women to take it down. I'm so sorry."

"That's ridiculous," Luna spoke up from next to me, "how can we call ourselves the Swords of Salvation if we can't even save our friends when they're in need."

"Let's go Luna." What they didn't notice was lurking outside the door was my father's stalker. With a quick smirk she left to go confront the metaphysical, somehow managing to beat us there.

* * *

"Let's go Arciel. You back away from my Moroha." She says as she jumped into the air and cut off the head of the metaphysical that was about to bite the boy in question who like Shizuno couldn't move as both their arms and legs were petrified.

"How on earth did she beat us here. Ah doesn't matter you ready Luna?" She nods in confirmation. "Then let's begin stalker girl keep that thing distracted while we chant."

"Hey but fine."

" _Purgatory in the netherworld, the flames are impartial, and consume good, evil, and chaos alike. All must die and return to dust. God has forsaken mankind. The age of decadence shall not end. Let the trumpets sound. The time of judgement has come."_

"I don't believe it, that's Level 5: Black Gehenna. So incredible."

"Satsuki now combine your sword with my spell." Luna yelled to her as I did the same with mine.

"Got it brat." Seriously not the time and place. As she gets closer Luna throws her spell towards her direction and it connects with her sword and they combine and using a combined slash attack we destroyed the beast.

We landed on the ground when we were done and looked to see the petrifying magic had worn off. "Mom, dad good to see your both okay." I was heading towards them when I was roughly shoved out of the way and Satsuki leapt at him. She was a big help so I decided to let it slide and I could see my mother felt the same.

* * *

"Moroha Haimura and Satsuki Ranjo, for your exceptional bravery and actions in defending the people against the recent metaphysical attack I welcome the both of you to the Strikers. Your friends can fill each of you in later. I'll see you all at practice tomorrow." With that Jin left to who knows where and once again Satsuki leapt at my father but after the numerous times of her doing so we're used to it. Doesn't make it any less annoying though.

"Yeah now we can be together even more now big brother."

"I believe I've already told you he's mine."

"Back off you cow Moroha is mine." Seeing that this was about to ugly I decided it was time to get out of there before it gets worse.

"Come on Luna let's go play with Maya." She follows me back inside from the terrace to get away from the senseless argument.

 ** _AN: Sorry for not updating in a while I've been busy with stuff going on and I lost my muse for awhile so I'll try not to take as long next time._**


	7. Update

**Disclaimer: You get the point**

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

Due to me losing my muse with this story altogether and thus having no idea how to continue I am official done with it. Meaning NO MORE CHAPTERS. Some day in the future I maybe, maybe pick it up again but for now I'm done.

Thank you all for reading and following this story this far.

R&R my other works


End file.
